


Collections of short TF2 HCs

by seige



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Yandere, hcs, more characters will be added, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seige/pseuds/seige
Summary: from my (rather inactive) tumblr, teamfortress2imagines!
Relationships: Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/You, RED Engineer/You, Soldier (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Soldier Yandere HCs

  * You won’t suspect it at first. Him, being the super angry soldier, you were kinda used to his very overly-aggressive behavior around others.



  * Things got weirder when he would try to distract you when you’re trying to spend time with other mercs (e.g. at the common room and hang out with others) with ridiculous reasons.



  * During one of the battles, Scout manage to kill a spy that was trying to backstab you while you weren’t looking. ~~maybe you’re staring at the soldier’s Solid Amercian Ass™.~~



  * After the battle, he asked you if you’d like to go to dinner with him, either he doesn’t know you belonged to Soldier or chose to ignore the relationship. 



  * Soldier somehow came upon this _god forbidden conversation_ and both of you sure you can feel Soldier’s anger radiating off his statue.



  * After literally dragging you off from the Boston Boy™ he threw a blanket on you and begin to spoon you. 



  * The next day, talks from the other mercs that Soldier had sent this poor boy back to respawn a few times + threats that actually managed to scare Scout 



  * Scout stayed far away from you after that. He won’t even look at you ;(




	2. Enginner Yandere HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engie

  * He’s probably the best example of a yandere in the entire group. He’s just so sweet! 



  * Using his sweet demeanor, he can guilt-trip you easily to stay close to him.



  * Dell spoils you with gifts and showers you with LOVE ♡♡♡



  * He will pull the guilt card as much as possible, getting unusually clingy.



  * He WILL murder those who disrespect you >:(



  * If the entire team know how mean he is when they try to interact with you, they will start (or try their best) to ignore your existence, for the sake of their lives. 



  * Even though he’s mean to others, he kinda just let Pyro do his thing. After all, he probably doesn’t understand. BUT, if Pyro steps out of line, he’s dead too. 



  * If you ever try to escape or go against him, he won’t hesitate to put an ankle bracelet on you. 



  * Once the Mann.co contract ends, you and he will move back to Texas in a secluded area, probably a farmhouse. So don’t try to escape or ask neighbours to help, because they don’t exist in the first place. 



  * Have fun being his little teddy bear for the rest of your ~~dreadful~~ life :( 




End file.
